


Dropped Off

by emma_and_orlando



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort, Dom!Freddie, Fluff, Good BDSM Etiquette, M/M, Sub Drop, sub!Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Freddie is a responsible Dominant. That means that he looks after Brian long after the sex is over.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49
Collections: The Clog Factory Against The Bottom Police





	Dropped Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! This is my first Frian subdrop fic so I am really excited to share it with you guys. Terribly happy with all the love from the Clog Factory ❤️

"Sir...” 

Freddie sees Brian struggle swallowing around the lump in his throat when he turns over on the bed. 

Upon first glance, Freddie's eyes rake down to the blossoming bruises that have reddened the plush curve of Brians behind. The sheets have slid off his skin and Brian prefers the cool air after being thoroughly spanked. 

As his boyfriend, Freddie relishes in the vision before him. Brian is sated, well-fucked and bare for his gaze. 

But as a dom, Freddie grows alarmed when he notices subtle shivers running down Brian's spine. Freddie approaches the bed and sits on the edge without jostling his trembling boyfriend. 

Freddie combs his fingers through the strands of hair that fall over Brian's face. he brushes them away to inspect his worrying glassy eyes.

The soft touches make Brians's eyes flutter closed and he hums, sighing, "Yes, sir."

"Brian," Freddie uses a low considerate tone that is easily distinguishable from his bedroom voice. "Remember the rules of our routine with me. The scene is over after you have kneeled by the bed, hands on your thighs and I say 'you have done well for me, we end the scene here'. Do you remember that we did that?"

Freddie waits patiently for Brian to gather his wits. 

With his dark honey brown eyes, Brian searches for Freddie's gaze. Freddie stops raking his fingers through the curly strands of Brians hair, in case it might distract him or pull him under. Despite the effort Brian makes, which is heavy blinking, slow breaths and holding Freddie's eyes, he can't comply with how bad his teeth are clattering. 

Freddie knows a sub-drop when he sees one. 

He keeps his face carefully calm to protect Brian from any sort of panic. Freddie forces a smile and if it is wobbly around the edges, then Brian and his blurry gaze couldn't tell.

"Darling, I was just making you a bath, isn't that nice?" Freddie grasps around on the bed for Brians trembling hand and closes his fingers around his palm. "Squeeze my hand once for yes, twice for no. Do you understand?"

Immediately Brian clenches his fingers around Freddie's. 

Freddie grins and floods him with praise. "Well done darling, that's exactly what I meant. Can you try two squeezes for no now?"

It takes one second longer, but then Brian closes his eyes and gives Freddie's hand two slow squeezes. 

Freddie brings Brians chuckles to his lips and gives each knuckle one individual kiss. 

"That's perfect. Now would you still like a bath? Yes or no."

One squeeze. Freddie nods in fast agreement even when Brian technically can't see him. "I think a warm bath would be good for you. And after? Maybe we can put some lotion on your behind. Are you hungry?" he asks, and one of Brians eyes peak open. Freddie ducks his head in acknowledgement. One squeeze. "You need some sugar and protein. I'll get you some, alright?"

Food, water and a cleanup are always part of their aftercare routine, but Brians current state makes Freddie cautious to rely on routine and on Brians memory. 

When Brian gets stuck in a drop like this, Freddie likes to narrates what they will do, to keep Brian from getting overwhelmed. Every drop is different. Some start within the scene, some only set in two days after. Today, Brian seemed fine while Freddie and he ended the scene how they are used to. He was still talking when Freddie had helped him on the bed, but gotten progressively quiet while Freddie was cleaning up the worst of the sweat, cum and lube from his body and between his shuddering legs. 

Before anything else, Freddie gives Brians limp but shaking body a careful once over. He checks for injuries and bruises or odd swellings where they don't belong. 

Nothing appears out of order. They hadn't played with any intensive ropes or spanking tools. 

Freddie had used the bare palm of his hands, and then a feather teasing along the most sensitive parts of Brians body. He had altered between spanking Brians ass before running the soft end of the feather along the burning skin, and performing the same punishment on his cock, slapping it to hardness, before teasing it with the feather until Brian burst in ecstasy, but not before sucking Freddie off eagerly, kneeling with both hands tied behind his back and blindfolded. Freddie chose randomly, surprising Brian each time whether he would get spanked, teased, or if he'd get a sizable cock shoved between his eager lips. 

It had been a good game, not unusual or new. But these drops are not always predictable. Next time he will remind Brian again to eat enough nutritious food before a scene. 

"Brian, are you in any pain, aside from the spanking? Yes or no."

"No."

Brian's voice comes out raspy and raw. He clears his throat and squeezes Freddie's hand twice. "Mostly cold."

"I have a snack right here," Freddie always has a banana and two bottles of water waiting by the sidelines for the end of a scene. He peels it for Brian, before he hands it over into his shaky fingers. Brian struggles to keep a steady grip of it. Freddie's hand hovers close in case he needs to step in. "Finish as much as you can, stop if you feel nauseous and when you're done we are going to the bathroom, to put you in a hot steamy bath."

Brian's toes curl into the sheets in anticipation. Freddie feels fond at the sight and also relieved that Brian is slowly coming back to him. 

His eyes are clearer and focus on his food, while his hands (despite still being clumsy) are more coordinated. 

He nearly inhales the banana and finishes it in less than a minute the way a starving man would consume it. Freddie smiles fondly when Brian finishes and gingerly hands Freddie the remaining peel. 

"All done. Want anything else before I bring you to the bathroom?"

Brian shakes his head no. It is a curt and short movement, but it speaks volumes that his previously stiff neck is more mobile now.

He offers some help when Freddie carefully hoists him off the bed. He pulls one of Brian's arms around his shoulders, to drag his heavy and shaking body to the en-suite bathroom. 

His teeth are still clattering, but the hot steam that rushes into their noses when they enter the bathroom is a relief. 

Brian exhales soundly and slumps some more into Freddie's side with a weak apology. 

Freddie rubs soothing circles on Brian's arm before sitting him down on the closed toilet lid. "Just going to settle you here while I get everything ready. That's quite alright, dear. Nice and warm in here isn't it?"

Brian nods his head up and down in a slow fashion. He is still shivering despite the heat. Freddie is glad he is only in his underwear, and is already starting to sweat in the oversteamed room. 

He gets onto his knees next to the tub. He dips his fingers into the soapy water, to check whether or not it was warm enough or not overwhelmingly hot for Brian. It appears to be the perfect temperature and the cocos scent only compliments the perfect image. 

Freddie turns back to Brian with a reassuring smile. "Ready when you are."

"Join me?" Brian asks with his eyes hooding dangerously. 

Freddie reaches for Brian and pulls him to his feet by his arms. He supports most of Brians weight, even if Brian is taller, Freddie still has stronger muscles in his smaller frame. With a smile, he helps Brian to sit on the edge of the bath and then offers to hold his hand, while Brian slips in one leg after the other.

Brian lowers himself into the water whilst clinging onto Freddie's hand. 

Once he is seated and engulfed with water, his entire body relaxes and the shivers come to an abrupt stop. 

When he is finally situated in the water, Brian lets go of Freddie's hand to slip his arm under the surface too. His face smoothens out in peace. Freddie could watch him like this forever. 

"Come in, please." Brian asks in a small persuasive voice. 

Freddie cranes his neck to find Brians lips midway. Their kiss is tender and brief, a simple brush of lips under no pressure to move beyond. 

Brian lets out a little sigh. Freddie grins when he pulls back only to find Brians clearer eyes staring back at him. He is slowly coming to himself. "You need anything before I join you? Some juice? Chocolate? Want me to put some music on?"

Brian shakes his head no. "Just come in. I like the quiet."

Freddie pushes his briefs down until they pool around his ankles and he steps out of them. 

Brian sits up and scoots forward to make space for Freddie to squeeze in behind him. Once Freddie is on his butt, he guides Brian back by his shoulders, situating him against his chest. 

This is perfect for Freddie, to have Brian between his legs and pliant. This close, Freddie only has to lower his head to nose at the soft skin behind Brian's ear, where he is the most sensitive. He can wrap his arms loosely around Brian's chest and kiss his temple. He can feel every shift of Brians body against his own. He can feel Brian melt against him, moulding them into one being.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Brian breathes out, he leans his head onto Freddie's left shoulder and tilts his face so that they can look at each other. "I'm okay."

"We are taking the day off tomorrow." Freddie says. 

Brian opens his mouth to protest, but Freddie doesn't let him. 

"Then we can take a long weekend for ourselves, I think we could use that." Brian can act tough all he wants, but Freddie sees the relief twinkle in the dark of his eyes. 

"It really isn't that bad." Brian says, in regards to his drop, "But I would like that. Maybe we can finally go see that french movie that's only shown downtown."

"I like that idea very much."

Brian smiles and with that, he closes his eyes and turns his head away to hide his face into Freddie's neck. Freddie smiles into Brian's hair and allows them both to enjoy the warm water, before he'll start fussing over Brian to scrub him clean and wash the sweat out of his hair, maybe massage his scalp a little.

Afterwards, when they are clean and Brian is lathered in lotion to cool his marked body down, he can take a nap while Freddie arranges dinner and their day off.

"That does sound really nice." Brian yawns out. Freddie hadn't realized he was talking out loud, luckily he only thinks well of Brian. "Just try not to make a fuss. I really am fine." 

"I love you, darling. I am allowed to make a fuss."

Freddie squeezes Brian with his arms and he shakes his head with a fond smile. _You silly, silly man._

Brian just sighs, but it is an easy, contented sound that brings the room together. 

Sub drops aren't easy, however small they may be. But it is as much part of Freddie's job as Brians boyfriend and Dom to care for him, long beyond the scene has come to an end. 

Taking care of Brian might be Freddie's favourite job in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it❤️ Thank you so much for reading


End file.
